


Are You Going To Be Good Today?

by cdelbridge



Category: Mystrade - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sherlock has a habit of picking things up that don't belong to him.I know I took liberties with the cock cage.  Suspend your disbelief and just enjoy.
Relationships: Johnlock, Mystrade - Relationship
Comments: 37
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you going to behave today?" The husky voice was whispering into Mycroft's ear as he finished shaving.

"I'm in three back to back meetings with foreign heads of state. I won't have a chance to misbehave." The British government wiped his face then kissed his spouse on the nose. "What are you doing today?"

"Following up on some paperwork, old cases and getting your brother to complete his case notes." Greg moved in close to his husband and said, "you've been bad all week. I think I'm going to make sure you behave today."

Turning to face his cop, Mycroft grinned and said, "and what do you have in mind?"

"This." Greg reached up, grabbed his husband's cock swiftly and attached the cock cage. "This kind allows you to pee so there won't be any issues." Turning aside, he grabbed a small box and turned back to his husband. "It also has a remote control. I can give you a loving jolt every so often to make sure you're awake, or to say, "I love you!" or just in case you're being bad."

"Oh dear God! You are so wonderfully evil Gregory! What did I do to deserve you?" Mycroft said softly.

His husband responded with a grin and a quick turn of the knob. Mycroft went to his knees with a moan. Greg said, "we don't have time for anything now but when we get home tonight, your arse is mine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh please John!" Sherlock was leading his husband through the rows of desks in NSY. "The only reason I'm even out of bed and dressed is I want to get Lestrade off my back."

"The reason you're awake and dressed is because you haven't been to bed yet. The only reason you're here is because Lestrade threatened to not give you any cases for a month if you didn't complete the paperwork you've neglected." They had arrived at Lestrade's office only to find it empty.

"How important can it be to him if he's not even here!" Sherlock declared as he swept in and settled himself in Lestrade's chair. He pulled the needed paperwork out of his bag, dug around in the desk debris for a pen before quickly giving up and getting one out of the DI's suit jacket. Signing with a flourish, he took a thumbtack and attached the paperwork to the back of the chair. Stuffing the pen into his Belstaff, Sherlock stood and gestured for his spouse to precede him out the door.

"Let's go home." The detective stated. "Suddenly I'm tired."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lestrade hurried back to his office, hoping not to miss his brother-in-law. Seeing the note pinned to his chair, he sighed and reached for the papers before sitting down. At least the arse had completed the whole form this time. John's influence he was sure.

Checking the clock, he smiled to himself and decided to give his beloved a light jolt. Both he and Mycroft knew he'd never do anything to embarrass him but they enjoyed the game. Reaching into his jacket pocket, his hand came back empty. I thought I left it in that pocket? Checking the other ones quickly, a dawning sense of horror overcame him. Sherlock had a habit of taking Greg's badge, pens and items from his desk. The detective would reclaim his property every week or so when he and John went to the pub. The idiotic semi-kleptomaniac had stolen the remote control for the cock cage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something odd in Sherlock's pocket.

Thanks to Sherlock's insane cab hailing abilities, the boys found themselves Baker Street bound almost as soon as they left NSY. John looked up from his mobile to find his husband staring out his side window while absent mindedly twirling a small black box in his hand.

"What's that?" John was used to the thievery by this time and made a mental note to add it to the pile of stuff to return to Greg.

"Remote control of some kind." Sherlock pressed a button and twirled a knob experimentally. "I've never seen this particular kind before. I'll look it up when we get home." Turning the knob up, down, then off, he added it to the litter in his pocket. Leaning his head against the window, he said, "if I fall asleep before we get home, don't leave me in the cab again. I woke up and thought I was being kidnapped."

"You looked so cute asleep that I didn't want to wake you up!" John explained. "I gave the driver money to drive you around for a hour or so then bring you home."

"Whatever." The cab pulled up in front of 221B. "Pay the man, will you John? I might be asleep before we make it up the steps."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mycroft Holmes had smiled to himself after the first nudge to the cock cage. Gregory was so bad but god he loved him so much! The jolt was just enough to say "hi" and make him smile. What happened an hour later was something else again.

Diplomatic meetings are a game which Mycroft enjoyed playing. The meeting had been progressing well and they were adjourning for lunch when a sharp jolt had nearly sent him to the floor. Quickly gesturing to Anthea to take over, he had left the Chinese delegation due to a "small issue" but said he'd be back as soon as possible. Once out of sight, he'd walked quickly to his office and closed the door.

The second jolt hit him once he'd made his office. It wasn't a short, pleasant jolt. This went on and on, causing the British government to fall to his knees and nearly pass out. The jolt continued, gaining in intensity, then lessening, then finally stopping. Mycroft was under his desk in a fetal ball. That was not Gregory behind the controls! Their games were for them alone and not designed to openly embarrass like this. No, this had to be someone else.

"Oh fuck me! SHERLOCK!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Lestrade grabbed his coat and keys as he ran from his office. Yelling to Donovan that he'd be right back, he sprinted down the hall, hoping to catch the dynamic duo before any harm was done to his spouse.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he made the ground floor and ran to the front of the building. No tall, dark mental cases with a short, blonde keeper. Fuck!!! Damn the man's cab hailing ability! 

Pulling his phone from his pocket, he tried to call John but it went straight to messages. Hanging up in frustration, he didn't bother calling his brother-in-law ("hey Sherlock! Did you take the remote control out of my pocket? Yeah, well don't play with the knobs. It's attached to your brother's dick.") who would play with the device out of spite.

Climbing into his vehicle, he threw the light on top and hit the siren as he sped out of the lot, heading to Baker Street to save his spouse, and Great Britain, from disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh hi Greg! Is there a problem with the paperwork?"

The door to 221B burst open and Greg Lestrade fell into the sitting room. Picking himself up, he looked around frantically.

"Are you alright Greg?" John had been sitting in his favorite chair with a cup of tea when the cop had blown into the room. "Something wrong with the paper work?"

"Where's the Boy Toy?" Greg demanded.

"Ah Lestrade!" The sinful voice practically purred at him from the sofa. The DI had been so frantic, he'd missed the reclining figure. "Whatever brings Scotland Yard here and so soon? A typo on my paperwork? Hmm? Or something else?"

"Give it back!" Lestrade loomed over the still reclining figure with his hand out.

"Give what back?" John asked. "Oh, do you mean the remote control? What's it for? I was going to put it in the Lestrade pile and give it all back to you Friday at the pub."

Before Greg could think of a suitable dodge, Sherlock answered with a knowing smirk, "a remote control cock cage? Seriously? Although I'm guessing you and my brother had this one doctored for your own weird needs." Still prone, he pulled it out of his pocket. "So, I'm guessing that this knob," he touched it lightly, "when turned gives the wearer a jolt." He nudged it slightly. "A little nudge is fun and kind of a wake-up call but a longer one," his hand hovered over the knob, "can be punishing."

"Give it back!"

"Remote control cock cage?" John said faintly. "And you had the remote with you at work? Please don't tell me Mycroft is wearing it in a meeting?"

"You two totally deserve each other," the reclining detective announced. He held up the small black box and casually twisted the knob.

"NO!!!!" Greg launched himself at the prone figure. "You ignorant fuck!" He landed on the detective and tried to pry the item out of his hands. "Your brother is in a meeting with the Chinese and you're going to play like this!"

An undignified scuffle ensued with John trying valiantly to help Lestrade/prevent injury to Sherlock/not roll on the ground laughing hysterically. He finally pulled them apart and stood between them.

"Give it back right this second or no more cases, ever!" Lestrade, practically breathing fire, yelled.

Sherlock turned the knob again, Greg groaned, then he threw it to the cop who caught it one handed. "You owe me so much Lestrade." Sherlock leaned casually against the wall and explained, "when I figured out what this was for, I gave it a good turn, then removed the batteries." He got in the cops face and breathed, "but the things I could have done. You and the Caged Cake Boy owe me for the self-control." Heading towards the kitchen, he called back, "I'm going to bed. I'm sure you can see yourself out."

Gasping, Greg checked the unit. The batteries were not in it. Turning to John, he said, "I'm really sorry. See you Friday?"

"See you then!" John said as he sat back down. He could hear Greg descending the stairs. Remote control cock cage? He gave an exaggerated shudder of horror. Now the remote control butt plug they purchased recently was a totally different thing! Too bad Sherlock was going to sleep, it was his turn to wear it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've been so bad!"

"You have been sooo bad!" The husky voice whispered in his ear. "I think you need to be punished. Do you think you need to be punished?"

"Yes."

"Yes? There should be more to this answer. Yes, what?"

"Yes, I have been very bad and I need to be punished." Lestrade said. He was naked and tied spread-eagled to the wall. He was also very erect. "I should not have let the remote control out of my sight. I didn't expect Sherlock and John until later and it being in my pocket slipped my mind."

"What else?" The tip of the whip trailed down his husband's back to the tight buttocks. Lestrade shivered delicately. A light (relatively) swat across those buttocks, "did I say you could react?"

"No, I'm sorry." Greg gathered himself and tried to get his mind off the hot, red welt on his backside. He was starting to leak. "I thought the idea of you being under my control like that would be sexy as hell."

"It was." Mycroft acknowledged.

"You know I'd never do anything to embarrass you like that! And, oddly enough, Sherlock didn't play as much as I expected. The Chinese didn't notice, thankfully, and you signed the deal. Except for some embarrassment, which I expect with your brother, there wasn't any harm." Greg closed his eyes, waiting for the delicious bite he knew would come.

"A little embarrassment? No harm?" The tip of the whip found it's way between the cop's butt cheeks. "You have interesting ideas of "a little embarrassment". However, since you did get the controls off my brother quickly, you did salvage part of the situation."

"I did the best I could."

"I know. And I appreciate your quickness so the punishment won't be as bad. Would you like to count?

"Can I suck afterwards?" Lestrade said hopefully.

"If you're good."

The whip lashed through the air. "One." Lestrade said loudly. He heard the whip before it struck again. The anticipation was the best part. "Two."

~~~~~~~~~~

"You know, your brother and Lestrade make me realize there's nothing wrong with us." John Watson said casually.

"What could possibly be wrong with us?" Sherlock replied. "Ready?" 

John stood straight in his heels and adjusted his wig. "Ready! Have I mentioned I love performing with you?" He grabbed his husband's hand.

"Not as much as I love performing with you!" Sherlock smiled. "Are my nipples rouged enough?"

"You look stunning!" He patted his husband's bare arse.

The house lights went down and a voice announced, "now, the act you've been waiting for!" The applause and cheers drowned out the announcer, the curtains parted and John and Sherlock, naked except for heels and stockings, held hands and made their way center stage.


End file.
